Harry and Edward and one bored group of teenagers
by SaSaBookworm
Summary: Lunch time can be a boring event, so we entertained ourselves by writing a Harry Potter cross Twilight fanfiction. It follows Harry and Edward’s crazy lives as their stories are entwined together to make one exciting tale.


Harry and Edward and one bored group of teenagers

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If only we all owned the fantastic stories of Harry Potter and Twilight... we would be millionaires! Unfortunately we aren't and we don't own anything.

**A/N: Ok this story is going to sound kind of confusing with the sudden liking, then hating of characters, but it was written at lunchtime by Sarah (me!), Tess, India, Tamsin, and Nyre (pronounced ny-rie; aka. Eryn backwards). We wrote it during the one hour recess today, and we hope you all love it! It was heaps of fun to write! We would like to give credit to the rest of the group who watched and laughed at us for writing such a stupid story, and also a huge shout out to Carla's paper, which brought this story to life! Please R&R!!! (Too those people like Bella who don't know what that means, its 'Read and Review!')**

**When the paper changes to a different writer it is when the next paragraph starts. At the bottom of the story I will write the order of who wrote what so you can see who the most awesome writer is (even though I (Sarah) edited it!).**

One dark and mysterious afternoon, an unpopular and repulsive looking boy called Harry Potter stared out the window from the Gryffindor common room and looked down into the grounds. As the fog started clearing, he could just make out some shadowy figures that were slowly moving across the grounds towards the castle. Harry wondered what on earth they could be doing, as it was raining outside, so they would be getting cold and wet. He decided to go downstairs to find out what they were up to, because he was a very nosy boy, who wanted to know all about other people's business.

As Harry valiantly descended down the stairs ready for whatever awaited him, because he was a brave man, he saw Hedwig fly towards him with a letter. He reached out and took it from her leg, wondering who it could be from, as all his friends were with him at Hogwarts, and no one outside school would write to him. He opened the letter and was shocked at what it said.

_Harry Potter,_

_We are coming to kill you,_

_To suck your magic blood,_

_To feast on your insides,_

_And to finish what Voldermort started,_

_Because we too, hate you,_

_Because you are almost as popular as I,_

_Edward Cullen!_

"_Ah!_" screamed Harry in fright. He was terrified of the horrible Edward Cullen, with his hideous golden eyes, and rock hard skin. But Harry had other advantages, he was a wizard, and he was a very good one, so if he had to, he could face Edward and win. As he ran through the Great Hall he suddenly hit something extremely rigid and cold, and he looked up into the callous eyes of Edward Cullen.

Because Harry was so stupid and had no courage, only fear, he fell to his knees in front of the world's most perfect creature ever to exist: Edward.

"Well, Harry Potter," said Edward's beautiful velvet voice. "How easy you will surrender, and how easy you will die!"

Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand and zapped Edward into a spasm. He stumbled backwards into Alice who fell backwards, and then she fell into Emmett who fell backwards into Rosalie, until the whole family were on the ground. They are all dominos, Harry thought.

Harry suddenly noticed a huge crisis! He curled up in a ball on the floor and began to gasp for air. "Oh no," he cried. "Their numbers do not connect! Dominos only works if the numbers all connect! The game is over!"

Harry's life flashed before his eyes as he resigned himself to death. Little did he know, all the vampires were doing the same thing.

The stunning Edward stood up with incredible ease, and he looked down at Harry with disgust. "How dare you knock down my family and treat us like a children's game!"

He picked up Harry's wand and flicked it at the foolish wizard, but unfortunately it backfired.

The wand had caused strange things to happen. Harry and Edward both fell pathetically to the ground from the force. Then the Cullen's became confused and uncoordinated without Edward there to guide them (he brought them here after all). Alice began to moan and cry, Emmett began to punch random walls, Jasper began to feel extremely happy then extremely sad over and over again, Carlisle and Esme were spinning in circles and whacking into each other, and Rosalie was screaming "I need a mirror! _Mirror!_"

Harry realised that all the vampires were going crazy, so he stupidly assumed he had won. He stood up and screamed at them all "Look at what I made you do! I will kill you all!"

Alice, who was least affected by the spell, overcame her distress and jumped up to face Harry. "Oh, I don't think so Harry Potter," she shouted. "I will kill you with _flower power!_"

She rammed into Harry, and thumped him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. "He is dead!" she declared proudly. But of course, as he is the main character, that is impossible. But what did die, was that horrible piece of Voldermort's soul: the Horcrux. Harry felt energised and exultant, now that the Horcrux was gone, so he with his new found energy, he got to his feet and went to face the malicious vampires.

Edward growled; he was incredibly annoyed! No one normal could withstand a blow that strong! And Harry was just a stupid boy, nothing compared to his indestructible self. He was fuming now; Harry was not allowed to be as strong or perfect as him! No one was! Smoke began to leak through Edward's ears, and his anger levels kept rising because Harry was taunting him by grinning mischievously.

"_Argh!" _bellowed Edward. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and Edward disappeared in a puff of smoke! Everyone, the vampires and Harry, turned to see a giant wolf emerging from where the blast was. Edward had changed species!

Jasper was the only one calm enough to speak, even though it was more of screaming. "Kill him! He has become our one true enemy: a shape shifter!"

The vampires approached him with evil looks; they were going to kill him! Their brother and son! Edward had no choice, he ran from the scene with his blood sucking family chasing after him.

Harry sat back and watched as the vampires left chasing after whatever Edward had become. This was great! He thought. All he had to do was disappear for a while and the Cullen's would completely forget they wanted to kill him. Unfortunately Harry's brilliant plan was cut short when a new voice sounded.

"Harry, it seems the leeches have failed in killing you – though it's not surprising – and now I, the amazing Jacob Black, shall do what they couldn't!" Harry turned around and saw Jacob on the level above him, watching him with roguish eyes. He had been there the whole time, Harry knew it. He was just waiting for the vampires to fail, so he could kill him instead!

**What will happen to Harry and Edward? To find out in the next chapter we want lots and lots of reviews! Even if you hated it, just lie so we can feel happy. Thank you to everyone who read our story and sorry if it was kind of confusing. Here is the order if who wrote what:**

**Sarah**

**Tess**

**Tess**

**Tess**

**Sarah **

**Sarah**

**India**

**Nyre**

**Tamsin**

**Sarah**

**Sarah**

**Nyre**

**Tamsin**

**Tamsin**

**Nyre**

**Sarah till the end**

**Edited by Sarah as well**


End file.
